


you guys are the best

by ObscureReference



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: Once upon a time there was a dragon who was a man, and when he felt lonely and tired and too overwhelmed to stand it any longer, he decided to create both help and friends.





	you guys are the best

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic here on AO3! Whooop! I had no idea what it was going to be, but then suddenly I got the urge to write this, probably because I finished another short FE14 fic earlier today. Here's hoping I continue to write 100 more fics in the future! Thanks to everyone who's continued to read my fics these past few years, too! :D
> 
> Anyway, on to the show. I'm a fan of fairytale-esque things. I feel like I mentioned on my tumblr before about an au where Anankos creates the Awakening Trio rather than them coming from another world, but if not, here's a slightly more fleshed out version of that.

Once upon a time there was a dragon who was a man, and when he felt lonely and tired and too overwhelmed to stand it any longer, he decided to create both help and friends.

So the dragon who was a man waited until it was dark, and when the moonlight shone brightest and the fire the hottest, he reached out and took a handful of both. He combined the flame and light with a Pegasus feather, and in a flash there was suddenly a woman standing before him, clad in armor. She was a warrior with hair of fire and a persistent spirit, and while her true name was to be hidden away, close to her heart, the dragon who was a man derived her more common name from the moon. The warrior crossed her arms and took in the world with fresh eyes.

Then the dragon who was also a man went to the fields and found the brightest of flowers, the ones that danced in the wind and threatened to wilt in the frost, though they always persisted. The dragon who was a man gathered the swift wind to his chest and plucked one of the flowers, roots and all. That same wind began to swirl around the flower, encircling it without damaging its delicate leaves, but it wasn’t enough. The dragon who was a man began to sing, and the flower and the wind perked up as they heard the notes.

The warrior watched in fascination as her brother was born.

The man that was born from the flowers and wind and song had a different sort of spirit than the warrior born of fire and feathers and moonlight, but the dragon who as a man cherished him all the same. This man was named after the blue sky he admired—a name that was to be kept a secret from all but the most trusted—and he was given another name he could feely share, just like his sister. The dragon who was a man was happy.

His work was not done, however, and soon enough a storm began to grow overhead. While the warrior and the dancer took shelter and discussed the new world around them, the dragon who was a man found an empty journal. A secret name was written inside the journal in blood, and when the dragon who was a man opened the journal to the sky, lightning struck the pages. Instead of catching fire, the journal began to glow and thunder shook the earth, and from that sound and light the wordsmith was born. His common name came from the storm from which he had been created.

And so the man who was as much of a dragon as he was a man lived with his three friends and creations, and he was lonely no more. They lived a life akin to parenthood and kinship, and spent many long, curious days together, until they were forced apart.

 

 

 

“Do you think we’ll ever see Mister Anankos again?” Laslow asked, staring up at the clouds. The dirt under his back was cool, and the long grass tickled his face. A ladybug landed had landed on his shoulder, and while his skin usually crawled at the thought of bugs crawling on _him_ , he thought one ladybug was okay.

“Of course we will!” Odin said loudly somewhere to Laslow’s right. His voice carried, though Laslow couldn’t see him through the grass. He didn’t bother turning his head. “We promised we’d meet him again, of course.”

To Laslow’s left, Selena snorted. “Duh. Did you forget or something?”

“No, it’s just…” Admitting his fears and worries seemed childish all of a sudden. “No, you’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Selena hummed, sounding like she didn’t believe him, but said nothing. Laslow watched the clouds pass. It wasn’t often they got the chance to relax together like this. He was sure they’d have to go back in a moment.

As if reading his mind, Odin sat up.

“Come on,” he said. “I’m sure Lord Leo is wondering where I am already.”

Selena said, “Yeah, I’m sure Lord Leo is wishing you were there to smother him already.”

Odin squawked. “What! Never have I ever smothered Lord Leo!”

“I’m sure he loves that you and Niles hang over his shoulder every moment of every day,” Selena said. She stood up as well. “He’s not like Lady Camilla at all. She’s way more independent than that.”

“You _wish_ Lady Camilla would let you hang around her all day,” Odin said, and Selena huffed because it was true.

Slowly, Laslow stood up. He felt a bit like he was dreaming. Or maybe it was those peaceful days he’d spent with Mister Anankos that felt like a dream now. He could barely recall what it had been like back then, in the world that sat both adjacent to and so differently from Nohr. Those memories felt so far away…

“Laslow?” Odin said.

Laslow looked over and found Selena and Odin both staring like they’d said his name several times already. He plastered a smile on his face. “What was that?”

“I said, aren’t you wondering what Lord Xander is up to?” Selena repeated, hands on her hips. She looked a little curious, and Laslow forced himself to look away.

“Milord is rather good at keeping himself busy,” Laslow said. “But it would probably fall into my duties as a retainer to make sure he’s not working himself into the ground right now.” No doubt Xander would have a task or two he needed done, even though he’d dismissed Laslow for the afternoon. Laslow liked Xander, even when he was being a dutiful crown prince. Part of the reason Laslow liked him was because of how responsible he was.

“Then let’s head back,” Selena said, and they slowly picked their way through the field and back to the castle.

When Selena was a few yards ahead, Odin fell back and placed a hand on Laslow’s shoulder. “You know you can tell me if something’s bothering you,” he said quietly.

Laslow breathed in. The air was fresh, and he liked the warmth of Odin’s hand through his shirt. It reminded him of more peaceful days and friendship. “Of course. I’m holding you to that, you know.”

Odin grinned, electric. His fingers squeezed Laslow’s shoulder, and then he was sprinting ahead, off like a shot and nearly surpassing Selena.

“I’ll race you back to the castle!” he shouted.

Laslow laughed and ran after him. Selena began to run too, yelling that it wasn’t fair Odin had a head start, but since she was the tallest out of the three, he thought she would probably win anyway.

He wasn’t surprised when she did, and when she gloated at the foot of the stairs, he found himself smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/)


End file.
